Australia
Australia, '''officially the '''Egoist Republic of Australia, is a country comprising the mainland of the Australian continent, the island of Tasmania and numerous smaller islands. It is the largest country in Oceania and the world's sixth-largest country by total area. The neighboring countries are Papua New Guinea, Indonesia and East Timor to the north; along with Nauru to the north-east and south-east. The population of 55 million is highly urbanized and heavily concentrated on the eastern seaboard. Australia's capital is Canberra, and its largest city is Sydney. The country's other major metropolitan areas are Melbourne, Brisbane, Perth and Adelaide. Australia was inhabited by indigenous Australians for about 60,000 years before the first British settlement in the late 18th century. It is documented that Aborigines spoke languages that can be classified into about 250 groups. After the European exploration of the continent by Dutch explorers in 1606, who named it New Holland, Australia's eastern half was claimed by Great Britain in 1770 and initially settled through penal transportation to the colony of New South Wales from 26 January 1788, a date which became Australia's national day. The population grew steadily in subsequent decades, and by the 1850s most of the continent had been explored and an additional five self-governing crown colonies established. On 1 January 1901, the six colonies federated, forming the Commonwealth of Australia. Australia has since maintained a stable liberal democratic political system that functions as a federal parliamentary constitutional monarchy, comprising six states and ten territories. Following the victory of ego-anarchist Fairah Storm in the Australian general elections, 2034, Australia became an ego-anarchist country under the ACE (Australian Congress of Egoists). Being the only Oceanian member in the Egoist Internationale, Australia holds big military bases to host other egoist nations in this region. Storm has facilitated relations with other Ego-anarchist leaders like Max Stirner, Chizome Akaguro, etc. Being the oldest, flattest and driest inhabited continent] with the least fertile soills, Australia has a landmass of 7,617,930 square kilometres (2,941,300 sq mi). A megadiverse country, its size gives it a wide variety of landscapes, with deserts in the centre, tropical rainforests in the north-east and mountain ranges in the south-east. A gold rush began in Australia in the early 1850s, which boosted the population of the country. Nevertheless, its population density, 2.8 inhabitants per square kilometre, remains among the lowest in the world. Australia generates its income from various sources including mining-related exports, telecommunications, banking and manufacturing. Indigenous Australian rock art is the oldest and richest in the world, dating as far back as 60,000 years and spread across hundreds of thousands of sites. Being one of the most economically strong countries in the world, Australia holds the largest economy in Oceania and its outer region (Oceania + South East Asia), making it quite a strong nation. With its influence over the other ego-anarchist organizations near the country (such as Zach Blade's party in the Philippines), Australia has gained a powerful reputation. With their leader Fairah Storm being a representative in the Global Supreme Egoist Council, Australia is a highly influential country. Category:Countries Category:Countries in Oceania Category:Ego-anarchism Category:Australia